Finally Found Love
by paigeyy18
Summary: Zexion moves to a new house, and starts going to a new school, where he meets Demyx. Horrible summary, I know, but It'll get good after the first chapter, I promise.
1. Moving

**Finally Found Love**

Zexion sat perched on the edge of the river bank, his knees pulled in tight

to his chest. He had spent the entire night sitting out here thinking about how

alone he felt, now that he had been forced to move away from his childhood

home. He had left everything behind, his house, his school, and the only person

he had ever called 'friend'. Tears rolled down Zexion's cheeks, and he wiped

them away with his sleeve.

He sat for a minute more, pulling himself together, then stood, and

headed back to the house that he would never be able to call 'home'. His mom

sat, slumped at the table, surrounded by unopened boxes and empty wine

bottles.

"Zexy, where haave you b-been?" His mom's words came out slightly

slurred, and she lifted her head up off the table to look at him. "I was worried a-

about you." _Sure you were mom, _Zexion thought to himself. He walked over to

the counter and poured his mom a cup of coffee, stirring in some milk and sugar.

He set it on the table beside her.

"Try to sober up mom," He whispered, his voice cold and emotionless.

She smiled up at him drunkenly. He shook his head and then walked off, taking

the stairs two at a time to get to his room.

He slammed his bedroom door, and flopped down onto his mattress. Unpacked

boxes of books and clothes lay scattered around his room in random stacks and

piles. Zexion grabbed a book out of one of the boxes and pulled the covers up over his

legs. He had decided that he was going to spend the rest of the day reading, so as to

keep his mind off of starting school the next day.

He hated the idea of having to attend a new school. He hardly had any friends at

his old school, how was he supposed to make new ones? _Maybe I'm just socially inept_,

_and that's why everyone things I'm a wing nut,_ Zexion thought, brushing strands of

silver-blue hair out of his face.

In order to avoid crying again, Zexion focused all of his attention on the book he

was holding. He read for hours, until finally falling asleep sitting up, the book still in his

hands.


	2. Back to school

**Finally Found Love**

Zexion woke with a start, his neck stiff from sitting up all night. _Why does morning always have to come so soon? _He

thought, standing up and glancing at the clock.

"Fuck... six thirty already?" He grumbled to himself, rummaging around in the boxes on his floor in search of something to

wear. Eventually, he settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a snug navy blue t-shirt, and his favorite gray hoodie. Then, he

stumbled off to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

He closed the bathroom door quietly, so his mother wouldn't hear him, and turned the shower on. Peeling off his wrinkled

clothes, he stepped into the cold water. He shivered and fidgeted, trying to get used to the water. They had only been living in this

house for a couple of weeks, and already they had run out of oil to heat the water.

"I have such a responsible mother," he muttered sarcastically, taking the shampoo off the shelf and rubbing it into his hair.

He washed himself quickly, rinsed off, and then stepped out of the shower, not bothering to use conditioner. He stood in

front of the tiny mirror that hung above the sink, and brushed the snarls out of his hair. It was getting long, and it hung limply in

front of his face.

If his mother ever stayed sober long enough to realize anything, she would have complained at him to get it cut. Not that

he would have listened anyway. He liked his hair long. After brushing his teeth, Zexion snuck into his mother's room and stole the

car keys off her bedside table. As long as she didn't catch him leaving, she probably wouldn't notice he had taken them. Quietly,

Zexion tiptoed down the stairs, put his converse on, and slipped, un-noticed out the front door.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the high school, and Zexion drove slowly, feeling lost on the unfamiliar road. After a few

minutes of driving in silence, he turned on the CD player, and changed it to track four. Blue and Yellow, by The Used. The song

calmed his nerves; it reminded him of the days he had spent laying around, listening to music with his friend Axel. He spent the

rest of the drive singing off-key and thinking about his friend back home.

This high school was much smaller than his old one, Zexion noted as he pulled into the drive way and parked his car. His

old school had close to 2,000 students in it. This one looked hardly big enough to accommodate 500.

"Great..." Zexion mumbled under his breath. He hated small places; he always seemed to stand out more when there was

less people around. Zexion took the keys out of the ignition, and stuck them in the back pocket of his jeans. He slammed the car

door, and awkwardly walked toward the front steps of Mildred D. High School.

There was a group of kids sitting on the front steps, and he could feel them staring at him as he walked by. He hated that.

How people would gawk at him like he was some kind of circus freak with two heads, or something equally as odd. _Life would be _

_so much easier if I were invisible_, Zexion thought, flipping his hair so that it covered his eyes. He found the front desk, and knocked

on the pane of glass to get the receptionist's attention. She looked up at him, staring for a moment, and then smiled at him.

"You must be our new student?" She asked, still smiling widely.

"Um, yeah." Zexion muttered, picking at a loose string on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Great! How do you pronounce your name hun?"

"Zexion." He answered her in a flat voice. "It's Zexion."

"Okay dear. Well, let me just call someone down to show you to your class. The room's aren't numbered, so it'd be difficult

trying to find it on your own. You just wait one second." The receptionist turned around, and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" A gruff voice answered.

"Mr. Howl, do you mind sending down one of your kids? I have a new student here, and he doesn't know where to go."

"Sure thing Mrs. Caron. I'll send someone right down."

"Thankyou!" The receptionist, Mrs. Caron said perkily, letting go of the intercom button. Then she faced Zexion again, and

told him to wait there for a few minutes. He nodded, and turned to read the message board on the wall behind him. About two

minutes had passed when Zexion felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Demyx." The person behind him said in a cheery voice. Zexion turned around, and came face to face with Demyx.

He was a lot taller then Zexion, as was almost everyone, and his blond hair was cut strangely, a sort of half mowhawk. His skin

was lightly tanned, and he had a big, goofy smile on his face.

Zexion's stomach did a flip. _Damn, he's cute_, he thought, feeling his face go pink.

"Hey, uh, I'm Zexion." Demyx laughed, and gestured down the hallway.

"Mr. Howl's room is this way," he said, heading down the hall. " So where ya from Zexion?"

"Uh, the city." Demyx nodded.

"Really? It must suck to move here then, after you lived in the city. But this towns not so bad, really it's not. You kinda gotta

make your own fun, but once you get to know everyone, it'll be pretty cool." Demyx looked at him and smiled.

"Uh, I think I'll just keep to myself." Zexion said in a quiet voice. Demyx cocked his head curiously, reminding Zexion of a

puppy.

"How come?" Zexion shrugged, and walked a little faster. All the questions were making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't

used to talking to people he didn't know, Axel had always done enough talking for the both of them. Zexion glanced back at

Demyx, who had gotten quiet. He looked sad, which just made him look more adorable. Zexion felt his stomach flip again, and he

swallowed, trying to suppress the feeling.

"Next door on the left," Demyx said from somewhere behind him. Zexion nodded, walked the last few feet down the hall,

and then turned into a small classroom. There were less then twenty kids, and they all turned to stare at him when he walked in.

Zexion felt his face go warm again. and he rubbed the back of his head, messing his hair even more.

"Hey guys. This is Zexion," Demyx said, crossing the room, and sitting down in an empty chair. A few girls waved at him,

and he nodded in their general direction, and then sat down in an empty desk toward the back.

"Nice to meet you Zexion," Mr. Howl said, his smile lopsided. "Okay class. Where were we?"

Zexion sat motionless, staring at his hands the entire class. He would normally have paid attention during a lecture, but he

already knew everything the teacher was saying, because he had covered it at his old school. So he took the luxury of sneaking

glances at Demyx, and thinking about how cute he was. Zexion had always known that he was gay, but he hadn't really had a

crush on anyone since he was younger.

There was just something about Demyx that turned Zexion on like crazy. Maybe it was the way he talked, his voice was

smooth, and melodic. Or maybe it was just that he was everything that Zexion wasn't. Demyx was loud, and outgoing, and happy.

Not to mention _adorable. _Zexion turned his attention away from his hands to look at Demyx again, and their eyes met. Zexion

flushed and turned away. _He's looking at me too... _Zexion thought, his face changing to a deeper shade of red. Taking a breath, he

looked back at Demyx, who was now intently focused on what the teacher was saying. _Maybe he was just looking at the clock..._ He

thought, feeling his heart sink. _Demyx probably isn't even gay. I'm just being stupid, and setting myself up to get hurt. God, what _

_the fuck is wrong with me today? _Zexion's mind was racing. He really liked Demyx, but what were the chances that Demyx liked

guys?

At his old school, he was the only gay guy, besides Axel and Roxas. Everyone else had thought that being gay was

'wrong' or 'gross'. And now, if people found out, he wouldn't have his best friend here to protect him. _Yeah, so I'd better keep my _

_damn mouth shut, unless I wanna be known as 'the fag. _Zexion looked up at the clock, just as the lunch bell rang. Zexion stayed

planted in his seat, as all of the other kids filed out around him, leaving only him and Demyx behind.

"Hey... uh, Zexy?" Zexion shuttered. He barely even knew this kid, and already Demyx was giving him nicknames.

"What?" Zexion asked, trying to keep his voice blank and emotionless.

"Do you wanna eat lunch with me? I know this place we could go... down by the river. I know you don't like being around

people, but it'd be just you and me." Zexion thought about it for a minute. He could go eat lunch with Demyx, or he could spend the

entire day alone feeling sorry for himself.

"Okay. As long as no one else comes I guess..."

"Really?!" Zexion nodded, holding back a smile.

"Are you really that surprised I said yes?" Demyx laughed.

"Mhmm. You seem kind of... introverted I guess. I figured that you'd want to eat by yourself, but I'm glad i asked." Demyx

smiled, and led Zexion out the door to the lunchroom.


End file.
